shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Popularity Polls
Weekly Shōnen Jump periodically polls the popularity of Shokugeki no Soma characters and publishes the results. Character Polls 1st Character Poll The first poll was released alongside the first dish poll in chapter 56.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 56, page 2 It shows the top 10 most popular characters in this respective poll. The other characters' results below the top 10 were posted in the tankōbon of Volume 7. #Sōma Yukihira (956 votes) #Erina Nakiri (803 votes) #Megumi Tadokoro (753 votes) #Takumi Aldini (564 votes) #Kojirō Shinomiya (487 votes) #Ikumi Mito (452 votes) #Alice Nakiri (445 votes) #Satoshi Isshiki (412 votes) #Akira Hayama (405 votes) #Shun Ibusaki (380 votes) #Hinako Inui #Ryōko Sakaki #Isami Aldini #Hisako Arato #Jōichirō Yukihira #Yūki Yoshino #Roland Chapelle #Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi #Mayumi Kurase #Urara Kawashima #Fuyumi Mizuhara #Gin Dōjima #Zenji Marui #Jun Shiomi #Miyoko Hōjō #Kanichi Konishi #Fumio Daimidō #Jōichirō Saiba #Senzaemon Nakiri #Yaeko Minegasaki 2nd Character Poll The results of the second poll were released alongside Chapter 121.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 121, page 1 The votes came from the Sōsenkyo Election event presented in a website under official Shokugeki no Soma staff members. #Sōma Yukihira (6451 votes) #Erina Nakiri (5046 votes) #Takumi Aldini (4918 votes) #Megumi Tadokoro (2817 votes) #Hisako Arato (1901 votes) #Alice Nakiri (1900 votes) #Kojirō Shinomiya (1882 votes) #Akira Hayama (1720 votes) #Ikumi Mito (1462 votes) #Satoshi Isshiki (1422 votes) #Ryō Kurokiba (931 votes) #Shun Ibusaki (804 votes) #Hinako Inui (762 votes) #Isami Aldini (664 votes) #Fuyumi Mizuhara (473 votes) #Ryōko Sakaki (436 votes) #Yūki Yoshino (427 votes) #Jōichirō Yukihira (386 votes) #Gin Dōjima (246 votes) #Subaru Mimasaka (235 votes) #Etsuya Eizan (213 votes) #Miyoko Hōjō (173 votes) #Nao Sadatsuka (157 votes) #Zenji Marui (142 votes) 3rd Character Poll The results were released alongside chapter 204. # Erina Nakiri (3350 votes) # Hisako Arato (3081 votes) # Alice Nakiri (3042 votes) # Sōma Yukihira (2795 votes) # Megumi Tadokoro (1862 votes) # Kojirō Shinomiya (1669 votes) # Rindō Kobayashi (1353 votes) # Takumi Aldini (1207 votes) # Ikumi Mito (746 votes) # Akira Hayama (737 votes) Dish Poll 1st Dish Poll The first dish poll was released alongside the first character poll in chapter 56. #Sumire Karaage Roll (757 votes) #Chou Farci (692 votes) #Eggs Benedict (532 votes) #Chaliapin Steak Don (415 votes) #Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen (403 votes) #Rainbow Terrine (337 votes) #Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke (320 votes) #Three Kinds of Onigiri (309 votes) #Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter (296 votes) #Roast Pork, Just Kidding (293 votes) #Aigamo Grilled with Spices #Char Okakiage #Insalata Frittata #A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don #Three Forms of Egg Dishes #Apple Risotto #Mini Soufflé Omelette #Ravioli Di Aragosta #Breakfast Oden Reaction Polls 1st Reaction Poll The first reaction poll was released on Issue 12 of the 2015 edition. It features the best reactions of various characters after tasting the dishes in the manga.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 106, pages 21-22 Alice_defeated_by_Nori Bento.png|1st - Evolved Nori Bento Shokugeki no Jojo.png|2nd - Kozuyu Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen vs Soupe De Poisson Ramen Megumi's Rainbow.png|3rd - Rainbow Terrine Ikumi_defeated_by_Chaliapin_Steak_Don.png|4th - Chaliapin Steak Don Erina_reacting_to_TFG.png|5th - Transforming Furikake Gohan Hisako_defeated_by_Kebab.png|6th - Kofta Kebab Burger Shokgeki no Mahou Shojo.png|7th - Chou Farci Yukiheeland.png|8th - Beef Stew: Autumn Election Special Satoshi recognizes Sōma's talent.png|9th - Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke Rich Ramen Revert.png|10th - Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen Takumi Semifreddo.png|11th - Lemon Curd Italiano Semifreddo Sōma's prototype Nori Bento fascinates Ryōko.png|12th - Nori Bento (Prototype) Kanon_eating_Gyoza.png|13th - Surprise-Filled Gyoza Nao_white.png|14th - Mutton Meat Shimotsu-to Curry Megumi_tastes_Chaliapin_Steak_Don_Prototype.png|15th - Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype) Sōma KO Punch.png|16th - Curry Risotto Omurice Sakuma impressed by Erina's Eggs Benedict.png|17th - Eggs Benedict Nao's curry dish enslaves the judges.png|18th - Jet Black Curry Laksa Megumi kissed awake by Sōma's Apple Risotto.png|19th - Apple Risotto Fumio relives her youth.png|20th - Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal #Alice Nakiri - Sōma Yukihira's Evolved Nori Bento (1046 votes) #Megumi Tadokoro and Ryō Kurokiba - Kozuyu Chicken Soy Sauce Ramen and Soupe De Poisson Ramen (818 votes) #Tōtsuki Academy Alumni - Megumi Tadokoro's Rainbow Terrine (781 votes) #Ikumi Mito - Sōma Yukihira's Chaliapin Steak Don (609 votes) #Erina Nakiri - Sōma Yukihira's Transforming Furikake Gohan (583 votes) #Hisako Arato - Akira Hayama's Kofta Kebab Burger (570 votes) #Tōtsuki Academy Alumni - Kojirō Shinomiya's Chou Farci (562 votes) #Tōtsuki Academy Alumni - Sōma Yukihira's Beef Stew: Autumn Election Special (532 votes) #Satoshi Isshiki - Sōma Yukihira's Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke (509 votes) #Megumi Tadokoro, Satoshi Isshiki and Fumio Daimidō - Jōichirō Yukihira's Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen (504 votes) #An Autumn Elecion Judge - Takumi Aldini's Lemon Curd Italiano Semifreddo (407 votes) #Ryōko Sakaki - Sōma Yukihira's Nori Bento (Prototype) (345 votes) #Kanon - Sōma Yukihira and Megumi Tadokoro's Surprise-Filled Gyoza (334 votes) #Nao Sadatsuka - Hisako Arato's Mutton Meat Shimotsu-to Curry (326 votes) #Megumi Tadokoro - Sōma Yukihira's Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype) (316 votes) #Autumn Election Judges - Sōma Yukihira's Curry Risotto Omurice (268 votes) #Tokihiko Sakuma - Erina Nakiri's Eggs Benedict (236 votes) #Orie Sendawara - Nao Sadatsuka's Jet Black Curry Laksa (227 votes) #Megumi Tadokoro - Sōma Yukihira's Apple Risotto (202 votes) #Fumio Daimidō - Sōma Yukihira's Improvised Mackerel Burger Meal (180 votes) References zh:人氣投票 Category:Real life